Two weeks of crushes,jokes,and a lot of SUGAR!
by Tarixion-The-BAMF
Summary: "Can you get off me please?" He asked me."Let me think about it. NO!" I replied.!ATTEMPTED HUMOR!  NEW chapter!  Pairings:Carlos X OC
1. the crazyness begins

_**I LOVE YOU ?**_

**Hi there! My name Is Raquel, but I'm usually called Rita. I'm new to . I've been waiting to create a fanfic, and I read some other fanfic's but never created one. Please don't hate me if this sucks.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Oh no! I don't own any part of BIG TIME RUSH! I wish I did, but Rita is mine.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**No one's pov:**

"Yeah this isn't going to work out." Carlos said to his short-term girlfriend, Sasha, walking away. Sasha stood there, confused 'What ….just…. happened?' She thought. As Carlos left the amusement park, he saw his friends with their girlfriends. Kendall and Jo were walking together holding their prizes they won in the games ,a big teddy bear that said ,_I LUV U,_ and a heart-shaped pillow. James and his girlfriend were on a ride called the Whirlpool. And Logan and Camille were sitting on a bench ,talking. Carlos was upset that he was alone, but he wasn't alone in the world.

**SIX MONTHS LATER…Rita's pov:**

"Hey there Rita!" Carlos greeted me, his long-term-best-friend ,Rita Jones. "Sup' Carlos!" I partly yelled. "So, When are you coming to L.A.?" Carlos asked me. "Soon, just wait." I smiled at his sad face, it was extremely cute! "I gotta' go Rita, Gustavo wants us their by 5:00,and its… 4:55!" He screamed, scaring me out of my trance. "Bye, Carlos!" I joked, he chuckled. "Bye,Rita-bee!" He said in a high-pitched voice ,I started laughing like crazy. I turned off my Ustream chat and went directly to my twitter account,Ritabee12345,my flight to L.A. was in 30 minutes. I was finally going to see my buddy.

**Carlos pov: **

_'I can't wait to see Rita today...I'm so excited!' _Carlos was dancing with excitement."Dude,what's up with you today." Kendall asked." at all." Carlos said casually, Kendall had a lot of questions that needed to be answered by ,as if on cue,my phone rang.

_I wanna be a billionaire,_

_so freaking bad._

_Get all the-_

Talk about saved by the bell, I answered my phone like I usually did."Hello hello hello."I heard a light female voice. "Hey,' doin'." My BFF asked."Hey,Hey how's it going? Are you on the plane right now?" I am now waiting at the airport for , did you tell the guys about me staying at the palm woods?" She asked with a shaking voice. "No,I didn't was I supposed to-" She hung . "Who was that?" Kendall asked me."Telll us would you?" Logan asked from across the room."And make it quick please?" James asked ,looking into his mirror,like always."He is so only cares about himself." I murmured under my breath."The person who called me was..."

**Rita's pov:**

'I can't wait to see Carlos...'

But now I think i'm crushing on Carlos Garcia , I bumped into a blond-haired girl."Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"I said frantically trying to help her up. "Woah. Chill out .No harm done." She said calmly."Wait a second your Jo Taylor,main actress on "New Town High" I'm a huge fan!" I said shaking her hand faster than a squirrel that had ten gallons of coffee. 

* * *

**Me:Done and helping me is my friend Sarah.**

**Sarah:Yeah! Wait, WHAT!**

**Me:You signed a contract,remember.**

**Sarah:(Grabs a Bazooka out of nowhere) !**

**Me:Holy Sh- Run!**

**Me and Sarah:Review plz!**


	2. Fun times

**Me: I'm very sorry for the long wait...**

**Josh:*using sarcasm* Sure you are.**

**Me: Silence is golden, Duct tupe is platinum...**

**(Holds duct tape)**

**Josh:...**

**Me:Okay on with the story!  
(Oh! i almost forgot two things: the story is now in top form ,tee , I don't own Big Time Rush.)**

**(Rita's POV)**

As I walked down the pathway of the Palm Woods Park, I started getting lost in thought.I felt like I was so happy one moment, but sad the of anything else but Carlos drifted away in the wind."Would he even love me, if I told he I love him?" I muttered to myself, my head hanging down,which wasn't such a bright idea...I had bumped directly into a tree.

**(A/N: ! Josh give me the keyboard now! Killjoy...)**

"Owwwwwwwwwww" I held my forehead in so much unbearable pain. I looked up and saw a familiar face. Turns out that face was Carlos Garcia, my 6th month crush. I was scared to tell him that I had a crush on , I decided to wait til' it was almost time for me to leave the Palm Woods. "Rita!" Carlos shouted. "Carlos!" I shouted, running to him ready to GLOMP him.

**(A/N: I remeber when Josh got GLOMPED,mwahahaha...I help write stories with a manic...But, you love helping...That's a LIE...(The Authoress pushes the Helper out of his office chair) Anyway...)**

_'Don't say it. Don't EVEN say it, Rita..."_ I looked at me with a concerned face, which was irresistably cute. I was sitting on his back after I GLOMPED him. " Can you please get off me?" He asked me."Let me think about it...NO!" I replied. I ran a hand though my Jet black hair. "Please, I can't breath!" He whined loudly. Sudenly, Carlos rolled under me, making me fall in the process.

"Ow!'' I said with a 'You're-So-Going-to-get-it-now' look , causing him to run. "Oh, you better run!" I yelled ,running close behind him.

**Me: And done for this Chapter, again sorry 'bout it being to short, I'll probaly go to I don't know... ten chapter, it's pretty much based on how much time I have.**

**Josh: Can I be in the story plz! Oh, and Sarah...**

**Me: All three of us are in the story, man...**

**Josh: I have an idea for the next chapter, too!**

**Me: orly...**

**Josh: ya rly!**

**(Josh whispers the idea to her)**

**Me: That's a great idea, Dude!**

**Josh & Rita: The next chapter will be a questions & answers chapter! Bye!**

**Rita: REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Behind the Scenes look at the Authorette

**Me: hey ya'll.**

**Sarah: Hi there, people!**

**Me: Josh is late...AGAIN!**

**(The room door burst open, Josh is now here... -.-'')**

**Josh: I'm Back!**

**(Rita stands up)**

**Me: And, just where were YOU!**

**Josh: Uhhhhh**

**Sarah: Let's begin the between the scenes chapter!**

**Me:(Gets in Josh's face) You better never be late...EVER...again!**

**Sarah:...So... now what do we do.**

**Me: This is a special chapter... I've invited two new people to be here with us! *Evil smirk***

**Josh & Sarah: ( look at each other ) OH GOD NO!**

**Me: Get in here, guys!**

**(A two girls enter the room)**

**Me: This is Nikki.*Points to the girl with braids going to the back of her head***

**Nikki: Yo!**

**Me: And, this is Tarix.**

**Tarix: Hi... (waves sadly towards the camera)**

**Sarah: Wait a sec, isn't Tarix Rita's nobody in your Kingdom Hearts world?**

**Me: Yeah...why.**

**Tarix: Could we get on with it!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Josh: I'm I the only guy here?**

**All The Girls: YES!**

**Josh:...**

**OKAY... so to now finally start the: Behind The Scenes with Rita, Sarah, Josh, Tarix, And Nikki.**

**Josh- So, now what?**

**Rita- I. HAVE. NO. IDEA.**

**Sarah- Lets ask Rita questions. Only she has to do it.**

**Rita- Sure, WAIT...WHAT!**

**Readers- Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**Rita- OKAY! Fine!**

**1. What's your favorite colors?**

**Rita- Red, black, blue, white,yellow, green.**

**Sarah- Really. Wow!**

**Nikki-...**

**2. What are you a fan of?**

**Rita- Fanfiction, Deviant Art, Youtube, Anime, And Yaoi. ^w^**

**Nikki- What's Yaoi?**

**( Rita grabs her iphone, goes to Yotube, searches AKUROKU -the picture of the black screen that says in white, CENSORED, SEARCH IT! P.S. i WOULD have earphones on plugged in the computer, if I were you!- puts earphones on Nikki and plays it)**

**Nikki- *blushes* (nose starts to bleed) 0.0**

**Rita- Yay! She's a Yaoi fan too!**

**3. Are you a Cosplayer?**

**Rita- Yes, I dress as Dorthy from the Wizard Of Oz.**

**Josh, Sarah, Nikki, and Tairx- ( holding back laughter... well trying to.)**

**Rita- Ya`ll just jealous cuz` I cool like that!**

**4. What are your favorite songs?**

**Rita- I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace, Stand In The Rain by Superchick ,and Thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy.**

**Tarix- Are all your favorite songs like that?**

**Rita- Actually, yes. They are. Enough with the questions please!**

**Sarah- Fine.**

**Rita-Again we are bored...Josh- Yes, Yes we are. Sarah-Ughhhhhh! Nikki- Can I play your DSI XL? Rita- Go ahead. Tarix- Can I play the keyboard? Rita- Fine.**

**~LATER I DECIDED TO MAKE EVERYONE LEAVE MY ROOM~**

**Rita: ****I'm all alone at last! !**

**I guess I could sing a song at least. And, this is a song I wrote myself. NO CRITISISIMS PLEASE!**

_I sit here al alone_

_Thinkin` "How could you do me wrong?"_

_After all the love I gave you from my heart_

_But you just tore it apart_

_I think I'm losing my mind_

_cuz` babe I think bout` all the time_

**(chorus)**

_I can't stand the heartbreak_

_but, this time it`ll be last time_

_You are no longer the man of mine_

_Why did ever love you _

_I guess I was a fool_

_To fall in love with you_

**(chorus end)**

_now I walk around town _

_with my head down_

_thinkin` about that time_

_when we first met_

_The fun that we had that night_

_I`ll never forget_

_I wish we were like that again_

_But, babe that was long back since_

**chorus**

_I can't stand the heartbreak_

_but, this time it`ll be last time_

_You are no longer the man of mine_

_Why did ever love you _

_I guess I was a fool_

_To fall in love with you_

**chorus end**

_I still remember the time _

_we had our first kiss_

_who whould have known_

_it would turn out like this_

_but for some reason _

_I love you with my heart (long note)_

_but you had to tear it apart_

_i'm sitting at the coffee shop_

_where you and I always stop_

_I see you with someone new_

_and break down and cry_

_I wish I were her_

_so could still have you (long note)_

**(Rita begins crying while singing the last part)**

_Every night I cry_

_without you I would die_

_I loved you_

_And you use to loved me_

_but now I see _

_I never made you happy_

_I guess she's the new one you love_

_now I'm an angel up above _

_But I still love you ( I still love you)_

_I don't know what i'd do (what i'd do)_

_(longest note in the song- also fades to the end of the song)_

_Without you..._

**Rita: (crying) Well that's my song : `Without you`. It's based on my last breakup. I hope you enjoyed my chapter and song *sniff* Review!**


	4. Wonder what the guys are doing? Look!

**Me: Hello everyone! Today, i'm only going to be writing this chapter. Both,Josh and Sarah "have some loose ends to tie up". *Shivers* Last night, I was wachting this Donald and Daisy Duck cartoon, which made me think "Why?". The cartoon was called "Donald's Dileama" If you wanna see it search it on Google or Youtube.I showed it to my Mom and said threatend to take my Laptop, Iphone, DSI XL, TV, PS2,Wii, And all my video games away!**

**And for some of you who want to see Me, Josh ,and Sarah's characters, You're gonna' have to wait a while! Sorry! **

**Before I start, I want to thank users Ranger sage & ILOVECARLOS for giving me some writing tips! Thanks guys!**

**DISCLAIMER ALERT!: (holds up a sign that says," I Don't own Big Time Rush.")**

(Logan's POV)

"...How could how you!" Camille shouted at me. I was helping her practice for a audition for a drama role.

**(FIVE DRAMATIC LONG HOURS LATER...)**

Slap! I was slapped by Camille, who this time was NOT supposed to do that...again!

"Oww!"

"You messed up the lines...AGAIN!"

"Sorry...It's too hot!"

"Well then, we're not stoping til' you get it right!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(FIVE EXTRA HOURS LATER ,BECAUSE LOGAN STILL CAN'T GET THE LINES RIGHT! -.-*)**

"...It's about time!" Camille sighed.

My cheek's were fire red.

"Yes...Yes it is."

"Sorry for slapping you 300 times..."

"...You counted the times you slapped me!" My eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes..."She kissed my cheek, I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"I forgive you!" I yelled, hugging her tightly.

"Please let go!" She gasped for air.

I let her go. "Sorry, Cami!" I grined evily, she arched her eyebrow.

"Race ya' to the pool!" She ran out the door as fast as she can.

"Not fair!" I yelled after her.

Ah, yes. This was one of my good days!

**(James POV!)**

"Hi Jenny!" I squealed, "Whatcha' doin'?" I asked, while Isabella boils in anger.

"Hey Jamie!" She hugged me tightly.

"I love you!"

"Nuh uh! I love you more!" She tightend her grip, so did I.

"No! I do!"

"No! I do!"

**(A/N: "Wow...I now think i'm sugar high...")**

**(FIVE MINUTES LATER)**

"No! I love yo mor-"

We both passed out, because we were hugging too tightly.

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Come out, come you are!" A female voice rang.

Yes...I WAS hiding from Jo Taylor, My girlfriend. Now, I think she lost her mind!

"Kendall...come here!" She called.

I was hiding in the swirly slide.

'_She'll never find me in here...Ever_!' I thought. I started sliding down and down the slide, until I was at the bottom of the slide.

'_Crap_!' I thought as she looked at me, smiling evilly.

"Hey, Jo! How are you today? Good? That's great! Well gotta' go bye now!"

"Sit down..." She growled.

"Why do I have t-"

"SIT DOWN!" She yelled.

I sat down with haste, she looked at me.

"Give me my phone, Kendall..."

"For the last time: I don't have your phone!"

_I have a dream of what I can be,_

_I'll. Make. It. Real._

_I'll. Make. It. Real._

I light was coming from Jo's pocket. I pulled it out to reveal her phone...

**(A/N: "For those that don't realise I made a pop culture reference...Katlyn Taver sings "Make it real" And, she plays Jo Taylor in Big Time Rush... so that was the ringtone for her phone...")**

"I did not know that was in there this whole time!" She explained.

"I forgive you , Jo"

"Race ya' to the smoothie shack!" She yelled out the door.

"You're on!" I yelled after her!

**Me: Done! **

**Tarix: You mean "We're done".**

**Me: Anyway, since it's summer and i'm a complete lasy person this I'll do weekly!**

**Tarix: Review!**


	5. Guess who's coming to LA

**Me: Hello guys and gals!**

**Sarah: Hi fanfic-lovers.**

**Josh: Hey there.**

**Me: I am officially sugar high.**

**Sarah: I'm tired.**

**Josh: I'm am too.**

**Tarix: I'm pissed off at Rita.**

**Rita: Please stop bringing that up.**

**Tarix: Never.**

**( Tarix and Rita start fighting... -.-")**

**Sarah: Will you both sit down and stop fighting!**

**(They stop and sit down without haste.)**

**Josh: Wow...She's got a talent.**

**Sarah: No...they're just scared of me...hehe.**

**Rita: She's small... but deadly...**

**Tairx: She is. **

**(ANYWAY, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!)**

**DON'T OWN BTR OR KINGDOM HEARTS!**

(ROXANNE'S POV)

"Um...What are you doing, Riley?" I asked my older sister.

"None of your business, Roxy." She sat on the floor in her room, I was standing in her door way.

I came over to her and sat next to her.

"So, did you have fun on your date last night?" I asked her, her head snapped up and looked at me.

"How do you know I-"

"Saw you sneak out the house... I'm not blind."

"It was great..."

"Oh really? Tell me the truth, Rye."

"It was bad."

"I knew that was the case..."

"You're twelve, when did you start acting like this?" She asked.

"I've been reading Rita's stuff."

**(Yes, these two are Rita's younger sisters! Riley or Rye is fifteen. Roxanne or Roxy is twelve. Raquel or Rita is sixteen.)**

"Didn't mom tell you. "It's not polite to go through people's stuff."

"Speaking of Mom, she said "Come on! It's time to go."

We look at each other, then we ran out her room.

The taxi was packed with bags of clothes and other items for our trip to L.A.

**(RILEY'S POV.)**

I was going to miss my friends : Rina, Josh , and Sarah.

**(A/N: That's us!)**

After the flight, we arrived in L.A.

We called a taxi, and began exploring L.A.

"Mom, look! Hollywood!" Roxanne shouted, I looked out the window.

The famous 'HOLLYWOOD' sign, the first time I seen it other than on TV.

"Mom! The chinese theater!"

Mom was fasinated with the theater.

By the time we got to the Palm Woods Hotel, we were tired...

I sat in the lobby, tired, hungry, and light-headed.

A tall female with light brown hair,asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Riley? Is that you?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. Wait a second! Rita?"

"Yes, it's me. Welcome to L.A, Sis."

I hugged her, tightly. She hugged me back.

"I missed you, Sis."

"Missed you, too."

Roxanne came over and hugged her, so did my mom.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"What we can't see our Sis?" I asked.

"I just didn't think you guys would come." She grins.

"Well we did." Roxanne smiles.

"We kinda look weird hugging in the lobby."

"Yup!" Me, Rita , and Roxanne said.

"Come on, let's go to our room."

"I gotta go help my friends, bye guys!"

"Bye!" We said, and walked to our room.

**(Rita's pov)**

"Carlos, what the heck are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm climbing the swirly slide. What are you doing?" He asks.

"Reading a book, and get down from there before you get hurt!"

"Aww, you care about me!" He smiles. I blushed, but cover it.

"Shut up! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Otay." He gets down from the slide.

"Thank you. Now sit down, please?"

"Fine." He mutters under his breath.

So, we sat down and started talking.

"So, you like Kingdom Hearts?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's my favorite video game!" He shouts.

I smiled, and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. He smiled back, and stared into my black eyes. We leaned in closer, but was interupted by the door opening. We pulled back away from each other.

"Hi guys!" Kendall and Jo greeted us.

"Hi!" We smiled.

"Enjoy you're time alone?" Jo asks.

I grinned, "Yes, we did." I said, but my mind was saying otherwise.

'I was so close to kissing him!' I thought.

"Well, we will be leaving again. Bye!" Kendall says.

"Bye, again!" Carlos says.

They leave.

"So, umm-"

He kisses me. I kissed him back.

"What. The .Hell" I said, he smiles and says:

"You loved it, stop playing around."

"You're right..."

"I've been wanting to do that since you came here."

"Me too."

"I love you, Rita."

"I Love you too, Carlos"

We hug each other.

**THE END!**

**- ...Or is it?**


End file.
